


You're Everything to me

by Lonely_Sad_Boy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Sad_Boy/pseuds/Lonely_Sad_Boy
Summary: Kylo sends Hux a Letter





	

My dear, you live in my heart. Every day I think about your beautiful smile, which motivates me to live. Your red hair wrapped around me in your embrace, the best place in the world.  
Your kiss on my lips, warming my soul.

I remember how you used to say that you loved me, and I felt the best feeling in the world. And today you say that hates me, and I feel dead inside. I can not stand to live far from you. You showed me what's best in life. And I, awkward that I am, got away from the best person of all, you. I feel so much regret , For all that I have done. I can not bear to see how my mistakes have hurt us. Please share a little of your feelings with me, and let us be at peace. I want to see you smiling, I want to see you happy. I want to see you healthy, in every way. Body, mind, soul. I love you very much, baby. Every corner of your body, every trace of your personality. Every tiny part of the mind, your soul completely.

 

I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you until my spirit explodes with so much love that I feel. A multicolored explosion at all frequencies, brighter than a million suns, and radiating only affection and affection.  
You're the person that fascinates me the most. Your brown eyes and smart can see through my soul, and make me cry so beautiful. Your voice engulfs me in such a warm embrace that it makes me want to live inside it forever. Your soft skin makes my heart beat hard, and your touch causes me an indescribable shiver that is the best sensation of all. Your smell ... My God. You're the sweetest thing there exists. Your natural scent is delicious, and it fills me with good memories and emotions. Talking with you is good for me. Encourage me, make my day full of light. Being with you is not representable by words. You see? It's addictive, it does me very well. It heals me, it detoxifies me, it cleanses me of all that is bad. I need it all the time (I know I can not have you all the time by my side, and I'll learn to control myself). 

But I definitely need you in my life. I hate how things ended. I hate all our fights, every time we get offended. I hate, above all, my mistakes that have driven me away from you. I hate this will to die that I feel for having you away from me. I hate to realize how selfish and possessive I was at times, and how inconvenient I was. How much I choked you out of fear of losing you, and that's why I lost you. I hate your nightmares with me, and this distorted shape you see me. I hate everything I've done wrong, and I will hate myself until you stop hating me. Because it is impossible to live well knowing that your love hates you, and blames you for the pain you feel.  
I have no more requests to do to you, only to say that I love you, more than anything, and that you should never doubt it. I give my soul for you, and there is no one in the world whom I desire better. I wanted to be by your side, at this moment, not only to be helped, but also to help you, in everything that is possible. I understand how sad you feel in a few moments, and I wanted to share it with you. We did not have much of this in dating, but we can have friends. You are everything in my life, and I want to be part of yours. To add, collaborate, contribute and build beautiful things.

My love for you is pure and immortal, and I really wanted you to understand me. Calm heart, any weight, free mind and healthy body. Just good feelings flowing through your whole being.

 

You're Everything to me


End file.
